Dream
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: Prompt. Sequel to Sweet Nothings. He clenched his eyes together and buried his head in his hands. "No..." Harry/Ianto slash


**Dream**

Pairing(s): Jack/Ianto, Harry/Ianto, slight Jack/Gwen

Warning(s): Male/Male relationship, slight Jack/Gwen bashing

Prompt: 14 Dream of 100 Drabble Table

A/N: Sequel to Sweet Nothings

* * *

><p><em>He grinned down at the young man, tightening his grip around his trim waist. "Such a beautiful Welshman you are."<em>

_Ianto's flushed deeply and he averted his eyes. "Jack, stop. Anyone can walk in…"_

"_So?" Jack raised an eyebrow, grin turning sultry. "Let them see. I want the whole world to know what a stunning creature I have in my arms."_

"_We're at work," Ianto trailed off weakly with a half-hearted push at the other's shoulder._

"_I've always wanted to know if Owen would pop a blood vessel seeing us together. Or ask to join," he added as an afterthought, shrugging the thought away a moment later. "I'd prefer Gwen actually. Having two people with Welsh accents in my bed would be the hottest thing ever."_

_Ianto stilled slightly and immediately his blank mask came back on. "As fun as that sounds, sir, I really do have work to do. I'll bring your coffee up in an hour."_

_Jack frowned as Ianto shrugged out of his embrace and headed towards the door. "Ianto," he called softly, reaching out as if to grab him. His brow furrowed as the office disappeared and Ianto kept walking away into the darkness. Panic set in as he tried to move and couldn't. "Ianto!"_

_The young archivist melded into the shadows and it felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He clenched his eyes together tightly, ignoring the stinging in his eyes. With a shuddering breath he opened his eyes and blinked in shock. He was standing in a dark and dreary alleyway wondering what the hell was going on. A noise made him look up and his breath caught at the sight of Ianto running towards him._

"_Jack! Hurry, we're going to lose it!" Ianto scolded as he came to a stop in front of the immortal. Without a thought, Jack swept him in a crushing embrace, burying his face in the crook of the other's neck. "J-Jack?"_

"_Ianto," he murmured, inhaling deeply, "Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto…"_

"_Jack, what's wrong?" Ianto asked worriedly. "What happened?"_

"_I'm…I'm not sure. I thought…" he whispered pulling away to look down at the other man. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."_

"_I'm fine but we need to go before the weevil kills someone."_

_He nodded with a grin, bending down to press a kiss onto the Welshman's lips. A quirk of the eyebrow was all he received before the two took off after the weevil. They separated, Jack ducking through the alleys, catching sight every once in a while. He lost for a moment and headed towards the park. _

_With a frown he reached up for his comm to ask Ianto for his location when he was tackled from behind. Cursing, he turned around and saw Ianto on the ground; the weevil crouched over him with a fierce snarl. Heart hammering, he reached for his gun when a shot rang out and the weevil slumped onto the Welshman. _

_The alien, to his astonishment, lifted itself off of Ianto and dropped to the ground a few feet away. The sound of footsteps came closer and Jack turned to look at the newcomer._

_He was tall, six foot two at the least, broad shouldered and leaned muscled. A nest of dark hair that looked just shagged hung to his shoulders and startling emerald eyes looked at them with amusement. A faint outline of a lightning bolt was etched into his forehead and he appeared to be pointing a stick of wood at them._

"_Alright then?" the stranger called out in a clear English accent._

_Ianto lifted himself off the ground, dusting his suit of dirty. "Fine, thank you."_

_The stranger lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh yes you are gorgeous, extremely so."_

_Jack narrowed his eyes and an unpleasant feeling settled in his stomach. "Who are you?" he growled out._

_The stranger flicked his gaze over to him before settling back on the other. "Harry Potter at your service." _

_The park setting shattered and Jack was left staring at the Hub. He watched as scene after scene played out of Harry interacting with the team, flirting openly with Ianto, standing to close to his lover, not leaving what wasn't his alone!_

_Everything broke away until he was on a dance floor holding Gwen in his arms. She was gazing up at him with such adoration, such a longing expression that he recoiled from her. Her confused gaze followed him as he turned around; desperately searching for the one person he needed in his arms._

_The world stopped as he found Ianto wrapped up in Harry's arms, swaying lightly to the music. Harry was looking down at the other with such a loving expression that broke Jack's heart._

"_Ianto!" he called out, making his way over to the two with a panicked expression. Why would he be with him? Why wasn't he with Jack? Why, why, why, why…_

_Harry grinned and leant down to press a kiss to Ianto's lips, wrapping his arms securely around the other. His gun was raised and aimed at the wizard's forehead before he knew it but it was too late. Anguish burned through being as the two disappeared with a soft pop. _

_No, not Ianto, no, anyone but him, no, no, no, no-_

"No!"

He shot up with a shout, panting heavily with sweat matting his brow. His arm was stretch out in front of him, grasping at a ghost. He clenched his eyes together and buried his face in his hands.

"No…"


End file.
